<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сказки by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278178">Сказки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0'>z_i0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После ареста отца Малкольм больше не верит в сказки. Но часто читает их младшей сестре.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright &amp; Martin Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сказки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Малкольм не верит в сказки: для сказок он слишком взрослый. Сложно не чувствовать себя таким, когда реальность оказывается слишком жестокой. Малкольм помнит, как они с отцом играли в пиратов. Малкольм помнит, как они читали вместе: книгу за книгой, давно, когда Малкольм был еще слишком мал, чтобы интересоваться медициной.</p><p>Может быть, Малкольм никогда не был достаточно взрослым, чтобы говорить о чем-то с отцом на равных. Это же нормально — скрывать от своего ребенка свои увлечения. Те, которые самые грязные. Самые мерзкие. Самые бесчеловечные. Иногда Малкольм думает, что если бы у них было чуть больше времени вместе, то однажды бы он и так все понял. Он бы все осознал — без девушки в сундуке. Без похода в лес. Без телефонного звонка. Малкольм не верит в сказки — в них уже не спастись, на нем клеймо сына серийного убийцы. На нем клеймо ребенка, который слишком много и слишком рано узнал.</p><p>Какие уж тут сказки, Малкольм реалист и скептик. Учебник анатомии был неплохой книгой на ночь. Раньше. Когда отец был рядом. Теперь отца нет, зато есть Эйнсли. Эйнсли, которая не заслуживает того, чтобы ее детство было еще хуже, чем детство Малкольма. </p><p>Малкольм не верит в сказки: для сказок он слишком взрослый. А Эйнсли, наверное, слишком маленькая для многих книг, что Малкольм таскает с полок. Малкольм всегда теперь делает вид, что он выше этих историй, историй, в который Эйнсли почти ничего не понимает. Но Малкольму слишком больно осознавать, что отцу, его отцу не помешало бы волшебное кольцо на палец. А может быть, Малкольм все бы отдал, чтобы спрятаться в таком шкафу, в котором будет дверь в другой мир. Не важно, что там, если он хоть на миг, на один миг перестанет быть тем мальчиком, что вызвал полицию.</p><p>Малкольм не верит в сказки. Там добро всегда побеждает. Там все делают вид, будто случившееся легко можно забыть. Можно забыть что угодно, но Малкольм-то помнит. Малкольм помнит. А еще он никогда не расскажет Эйнсли, что в ее любимой истории все совсем не так, как написано. Малкольм не верит в сказки. Зато он прекрасно знает: иногда удар в сердце не означает мгновенную смерть. Иногда удар в сердце — это шанс на спасение. Эйнсли всегда радуется за юного принца. Малкольм почему-то уверен: победил злодей.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — Xenya-m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>